


Details

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Detalhes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641976) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #055 - dialogue/no dialogue.

It was the little things. The details that broke the suspension of disbelief and didn’t let her forget that their lives were no longer shared, not as before. A comment about a mission that went different in her reality, or new injuries that were treated by another doctor, or even the couple of new scars Sam gained in the months before she was able to locate Janet. Even when they risked staying hours in the same reality, she could never forget, not even for a moment, that things would never be what they were before. They didn’t belong together anymore.


End file.
